Ginny Weasley And The Musical
by daysandyearswhatsthedifference
Summary: A musical that follows Ginny through her love tangles, oh and I think I should mention the rapping Lovegood.
1. Proclamation of Love and a Jealous

Hello Potter Fans. This Is random and I would recommend you to not take this seriously. Characters and setting belong to J.K. Rowling for she is the mind behind Harry Potter. I hope you can come up with a melody to go with the songs, it can be country pop or anything. That's right the lyrics came right from my head, except for one small part I hope you can recognise :).

Proclamation of Love and a jealous Antagonist

Ginny woke up and sighed.

"I woke up today with a beat in my heart," she sang.

"Oh no, she's going to start," sang another girl.

"This beat was so grand

And now I understand

I know!"

"She knows!" sang the other girls.

"That my heart beats for one person

And the longer he's away

It'll worsen,"

"Who is he?" sang a girl.

"He's…

Crevey!

Oh lovely Collin Crevey

For him my heart will glow

How will I show?"

"How will she show?" sang the others.

Ginny got out of bed as some music played. She opened the window and the wind moved her night-gown and hair in a beautiful way.

"That I love

Collin Crevey!"

She lifted her arms and cute little birds came to the window and tweeted along. Once she was done the birds left and she closed the window. Little to her knowledge Draco Malfoy was beneath her window frowning. He had heard that the beautiful Ginevra Weasley sang about loving someone every morning. He had hoped it was him so he could surprise her with an equal serenade. But it had to be about that bloody Collin Crevey. Draco walked off until he was at the edge of the lake.

"Right from the moment

When I met her, saw her

I said she's gorgeous and I vowed…"

Goyle came up and whispered something in Draco's ear.

"What do you mean that song already exists?" asked Draco slightly irritated. "Since when do you watch Muggle movies, let alone fairy tale Muggle movies!?"

Goyle grunted then disappeared. Draco rolled his eyes and began to sing again.

"I am slim

I am rich

I'm obviously better than him

Why does she want such?

Such a commoner

I guess she doesn't think much

I will commend her

And make her mine

Crevey won't stand a chance this time,"

Draco laughed evilly deciding that he could maybe be the antagonist.


	2. A Ball! and Threats

Well here we go again, I do not own the characters/setting (thanks J.K. Rowling) but I do own the lyrics (thanks head) and the music is all yours. Now onward!

A Ball?! and Threats-

The scene moved over back to the Gryffindor common room Harry came down from the boys' dorm and looked around.

"There goes Hermione

The Gryffindor nerd

She likes Ron Weasley

That's what I heard

There is Dean

The lucky brut

He went out with a goddess

That's what I've seen"

"Hey look its Harry

The chosen one," sang Padma.

"James and Lily's

One and only son," sang Parvarti.

"Good gossip, please tell me more," sang Lavender.

"Just a normal day in Gryffindor," sang Harry.

Ginny came down the stairs and walked by on her way to breakfast.

"And there passes,

The most beautiful Gryffindor," sang Harry.

"She's also quite poor," added Hermione.

"Hey!" exclaimed Ron sliding down the banister making some girls swoon.

"Have you guys heard?

The news, the most wonderful news," Ron sang.

"Does it have to do with a bird?" sang Hermione.

"Did Slytherin make a truce?" sang Harry.

"No, there will be a ball," sang Ron.

"A ball?" sang Seamus.

"A ball!" exclaimed Lavender.

"Oh yes! We scored!" exclaimed Parvarti.

"Just a normal day in Gryffindor," sang Harry.

Ginny walked down the hall and saw Collin Crevey taking pictures of everything. Ginny giggled like a school girl with a crush (well she is one) and walked past Crevey flipping her hair. Collin snapped a photo of her and smiled shyly.

Luna Lovegood ran up to Ginny and hugged her.

"Ginny you wouldn't believe this!" exclaimed Luna.

"What is it?"

"There is going to be a ball!"

"A ball?" both Collin and Ginny asked at the same time.

"A ball," whispered a sneaking blond boy named Draco Malfoy who was watching.

"Yes a wonderful magical beautiful ball!" said Luna.

"Oh, I thought you were speaking of the toy," said Collin.

Both Ginny and Luna shook their heads in disappointment.

"Well I'm thrilled," said Ginny and she and Luna skipped away.

Draco rushed up to Collin and pushed him against a wall.

"Are you gay Malfoy?" asked Collin.

Draco narrowed his eyes.

"No, I am not happy! Stupid Crevey, do I look happy to you?!" exclaimed Draco.

"That's not what I meant…"

"Anyway, why does Ginny like you?"

"Ginny likes me?"

"Of course she does you dimwit! Why else does she sing about loving you every morning?"

"That's her?"

"You're really stupid Crevey, and if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from Ginny, got it?"

Collin nodded and Draco let go of him and walked away. Little did they know Harry Potter saw the whole thing.

"Poor Ginny

Poor Gin

She doesn't know

How deep she's in

Poor girl

I should just stay away,"

Then Harry sadly walked to breakfast.


	3. Rejected! and Stepping It Up

I hope you know that I do not own these characters but if you've been waiting for the rapping Lovegood...

Rejected! and Stepping It Up

:)

Draco saw Ginny sit next to that crazy Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood at the Gryffindor table. He went over shocking over half of the school.

"Hello Ginevra," he said.

Ginny was totally spooked and kind of pissed (no one calls her Ginevra). She turned around to see the very blond Draco Malfoy. She groaned.

"Please go bother someone else," said Ginny.

"Ouch, serpents tongue," he hissed.

She glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"It means I really like your tongue," he said.

"No, no it doesn't?" asked Ginny.

"Confused Ginevra?" he asked.

"Stop, stop calling me that," she said.

"But it's your name," he said.

Music started and Ginny got up and stood on the table.

"They call me Ginevra

Well that's just a bad birth name

That I don't want to hear, a" sang Ginny.

"But it's so sexy," sang Draco.

"You just earned yourself a hexie

Now don't call me that

No don't call me that," sang Ginny.

"She doesn't want to hear it

So you better zip it

If you know what's good

'Cuz this is Luna from the hood!" Luna rapped.

"Ginny,

Sounds so sissy

Ginevra

Then I look in the mirror

Who's that fine looking…" sang Draco.

"You're so self-conceded

And totally not needed," sang Ginny.

"Word," Luna said and the two girls walked away.

Draco cursed and went to sit at the Slytherin table. Blaise looked at Draco like he was crazy.

"What?" asked Draco.

New music started and Blaise began.

"You need to step it up boy

Because you can't let her get away

No she needs to stay

Are you crazy?

Because you let her go

You need to know

That you need to step it up boy," sang Blaise.

Draco nodded.

"You're right Blaise, just 'cuz she hates me

Doesn't mean she can't date me

And I know just the activity," sang Draco walking away.


	4. The King of Gryffindor and Desperate

I would agree that my sense of humor is...strange. Anyway I do not own the rights to the characters but I do own the rights to the lyrics so no touchy.

The King of Gryffindor and Desperate Slytherin

Ron strode down the halls making girls swoon and faint every five seconds.

"Ron Ron

He's the king of Gryffindor

And we want him more and more!" sang some girls.

"I never knew

I would be this popular

This loved

It's like I'm a good Draco Malfoy

No longer just some ginger boy," sang Ron.

"Because he's Ron, Ron

He's the king of Gryffindor

And we want him more and more!" sang some girls.

"He's Ron, Ron

The king of Gryffindor,

And I want him more and more," sang Hermione.

"And he's Won-Won!

I'll be the queen of Gryffindor!

Hermione needs to move on!" sand Lavender Brown.

Hermione growled and chased Lavender around with her wand raised. Ron paid no attention to this, and soon bumped into Professor Snape.

"Snape!" exclaimed Ron.

"That's Professor to you Weasley, watch were you're going," Snape walked away the turned around.

"Oh and Ron,"

"Yes Professor Snape?"

"Don't leave such a long trail of lovesick girls,"

Meanwhile Draco had come up to Ginny and Luna.

"Ginevra, go to the ball with me!" exclaimed Draco.

"No," said Ginny as she and Luna walked away.

"Don't you deny me!

Don't you dare flee!

You will be my date

For I am stepping it up girl

You are going to be my girl," sang Draco.

"Yo!

Slytherin foe!

Don't you talk to my girl Gin like that

You stinkin' rat

You think you can get it on

She's not your little pawn

Y'all wanna get beat by Ron?

Turn your pale face bloody red

Send you to your sick bed

And you'll be slapped to next week!" Luna rapped.

Draco raised his eyebrow at Luna.

"Ginevra will go with me or else,

I will burn Gryffindor tower!

This is your final hour!

'Cuz I'm stepping it up girl!" sang Draco before he vanished.

Ginny and Luna stared at each other then ran off shouting for the Boy Who Lived.


	5. Finally You Realize Your Feelings!

Well I don't own these characters and I believe you know who does. I kind of like to think my lyrics are good and my raps too. I will accept all opinions and shut up now.

Finally You Realize Your Feelings!

"What do you mean Draco will burn Gryffindor if you don't go with him and say yes in the next hour?" Harry asked.

"He will bro," said Luna.

"Well then, go with him," said Harry.

"Darn, I thought you would find a way out of this for me!" exclaimed Ginny.

"I cannot stop the deranged passion that Draco Malfoy has," said Harry.

Ginny glared at him then stomped off. She ran into Hermione who was crying.

"Why are you crying Mione?" Ginny asked with concern.

"R-Ron is going to the ball with Lavender," Hermione sniffed.

Ginny's eyes turned to daggers, just because she couldn't go with whom she wanted, she wasn't going to let that happen to Hermione.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" she screamed.

Ron came looking frightened.

"Brother what is wrong with you?

You're breaking someone's heart

So now where do I start?

You're so dame blind

And now you'll pay

Unless you can rearrange

Your heart and look right in front of you!

You're so dame blind

What's going on in your head?

Lav-Lav is nothing

Hermione is something

Pick the right one

And stop being so dame blind!" sang Ginny.

"Ginny has a point," said Harry coming from around the corner.

"Alright, I get it. Hermione Granger, will you go to the ball with me?" asked Ron.

Hermione hugged him.

"I take that as a yes,"

Ginny and Harry walked away.

"Where's Luna?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, Collin Crevey asked her to the ball," said Harry.

"W-what?" asked Ginny.

"I'm sorry Gin,"

Ginny shook her head and ran off. She sighed and ran bumping into people. She ran past Hagrid's Hut and into the Forbidden Forest. She sighed and sat on a large rock.

"I am surprised

I thought I'd be sadder

But, it doesn't matter

The boy that I loved

Is off with my best friend

I am so happy for them

This is the end

Nobody loves me," sang Ginny.

Meanwhile Harry was in the hallway singing.

"I am surprised

I thought I'd be sadder

But, it doesn't matter

The girl that I love

Is heart broken

Words I should have spoken

Keep playing in my head

Nobody loves me,"

"Who could love?

A kid like me

A stupid poor kid

No one will see

What it takes to love me," the both sang, un aware that they were doing a long distance duet.

"But now I know the truth…" they both sang.

"I love Harry!" sang Ginny.

"I love Ginny!" sang Harry.

That last line they sang at the same time and a wave of realization went over Ginny. She realized her crush on Collin was a big lie and she really had a crush on Harry Potter.


	6. The Wrong Dude and Big Song

**This is getting climatic. Anyway, no I do not own the characters and yes I do own the lyrics thank you very much.**

The Wrong Dude and Big Song

"Oh, I'm so stupid," she said.

Soon after she said that Draco Malfoy appeared.

"Well, well Ginevra. It's been an hour, be my girl at the ball, or, watch Gryffindor tower burn with all those Gryffindors that you love in there!" exclaimed Draco.

"Fine, I'll go with you," said Ginny, though it hurt her insides.

Draco laughed maliciously, yup; he's defiantly the antagonist in this musical.

He grabbed Ginny's head and kissed her. Then he disappeared again. Ginny pouted.

The next morning everyone was excitingly getting on their best dress robes. Everyone knew Dumbledore was the only person who would tell you about the ball the day before, with magic it wasn't that hard. Ginny got to wear a long black strapless with slits down the sides. Her hair was down and she had a pretty beret in her hair.

"La, la, la," sang the girls in her dorm.

"Today in the ball

The ball for us all," sang one of them.

"And we all look so fancy," sang another.

"Going to a dancey," sang another.

They all twirled around in their dresses.

Meanwhile in Harry's dorm the boys were singing.

"Why is there another stuffy dance?" sang Seamus.

"I'd rather be a mime in France," sang Dean.

"I think it's divine!" sang Ron.

Everyone stared at him.

"Fine,"

"But it'll hurt," sang Harry.

"To see him with someone else," sang Ginny in the girls' dorm.

All the girls and boys came out of the dorms and started dancing with each other, except Ginny and Harry.

"Oh the ball

Come one, come all!" sang the boys and girls.

"With hot guys," sang the girls.

"And smexy girls," sang the guys.

"And all our eyes," sang Ron.

"Will be on the one we love," sang Hermione.

"Knock, Knock!" sang some people from outside the Gryffindor common room.

All the Gryffindors danced outside the common room. They were met by their friends and dates from the other houses.

"The event

Of where we're being sent," sang everyone.

"and let's not prevent

A snog or two," sang Seamus.

The students ran all along the staircases. Boys lifted up girls, girls lifted up boys and everyone danced. Luna was in the middle of a moving staircase with a bunch of others wearing a very pretty blue dress.

"Yeah

The ball

The shin dig

Now we answer the call

The boys are tall

And some girls too

Come on boy

Let me dance with you

Raise up your wine

Y'all are looking fine!" Luna rapped.

"The gathering

Four houses

United for one night

And we're going to do it right!" everyone sang.

The song ended and everyone went their separate ways.


	7. The Ball and A Performance

**Disclaimer same as the first...enjoy**

The Ball and A Performance

Draco came up to Ginny and gave her a once over.

"The dress needs one more thing," he said taking out his wand.

He turned her dress Slytherin green and she looked at it with disgust.

"What the hell did you do to my dress?!" she asked outraged.

"I changed it to a more appropriate color," said Draco.

"Just because I'm going with you, doesn't mean my dress has to be green!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Yes it does Ginevra," Draco smirked evilly.

Ginny glared at him and he linked their arms.

"Now let's go to that ball,"

The entered the ball and it was very nicely decorated. The theme was obviously purple, Dumbledore's favorite color. There was a long table obviously for refreshments and music by The Weird Sisters played. Draco grabbed Ginny and started dancing with her. Well not the nice ballroom dancing but the dirty dancing like grinding. Ginny pushed him away and glared at him.

"Cough, cough. Children, we have a special performance from Harry Potter singing "Too Good" featuring Luna Lovegood," said Dumbledore.

Some music started playing and some fan girls cheered (there are and always will be fan girls).

"I see you dancing there

You're looking uncomfortable

Because he's on you

In that unbearable

Dancing like he owns you

When I know you don't want to

Oh

You're too good for this

And I wish

I could save you

Because he's everything

He's everything

You're too good for"

As music played Draco continued to dance like that.

"You're so pretty

And really

That's all he likes about you

Because he's selfish

And I know you miss

Being single

Oh

You're too good for this

And I wish

I could save you

Because he's everything

He's everything

You're too good for…" Harry sang.

"Yeah

Girl, are you insane?

This is blowing my brain

You're with the biggest son of a

Riding you like a train

And honestly

It hurts my eyes

Why can't you see?

That's he's worse than Cali greens," Luna rapped.

"Oh

You're too good for this

And I wish

I was the one you kiss…

Because he's everything

Everything

Everything!

You're too good for," Harry sang.

As the song ended people cheered. Harry bowed and jumped off the stage followed by Luna. He approached Draco and Ginny.


	8. Song Battle and The End?

**And here is the ending of the musical, and I lack ownership of the characters/setting.**

Song Battle and The End?

"Bugger off Potter," said Draco.

"No," said Harry as he pushed Draco.

Draco glared at him.

"Song battle, right here, right now," Harry said.

A crowd gathered and Luna handed Harry and Draco each microphones. Dumbledore stopped the music and was at the edge of his seat.

"Alright," said Draco throwing off his jacket and loosening his tie. "Orphan's first," Draco sneered.

"You think you're so great

With your overrated neat hair

And whinny rich rant

Well no one gives a care

What your daddy will do

He's not here

Just you!" sang Harry.

"Song battle, song battle," the crowd chanted.

"Well at least I got a father

Oh yes, I went there

And speaking of hair

Yours is messy and stupid

I got flair

And I'm the Slytherin king

You?

You're nothing!" Draco sang.

"Song battle, song battle," the crowd chanted.

"Well guess what?

That girl you're chasing

She's not even interested

So you should stop trying

It's not worth it

And by the way,

It's time for you to start crying!" sang Harry.

"Song Battle, Song Battle," the crowd chanted.

Draco's face twisted in anger as he ran off. The crowd cheered and Ginny hugged Harry. Luna lifted Harry's arm.

"Harry Potter won!" exclaimed Luna.

The crowd cheered and hoisted Harry up, but also hoisting Ginny up because they had attached themselves to each other by their mouths.

**oh, and let's not forget...**

Outside the great hall Draco was talking to a short figure in a hood.

"I want Ginevra; you can't let it end this way! There must be a sequel!" Draco exclaimed.

"Hush Draco," said a soft voice. "You just might have a second chance,"

The figure in the cloak disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Draco's face twisted into a sick evil smirk.

**mwahahaha**


End file.
